lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Guptacakeman
Guptacakeman is a businessman, outspoken political figure, and media mogul who has moved countless times during his time on the server, and is currently best known for running Wikileaks, an international anonymous leaking organization. He is also known for being the architect of New Lucagrad City, for creating several novel businesses including an insurance company, and being very outspoken on any issues he deems worthy of discussion-- from the prohibition of alcohol, to others' trade deals, to asking rather concerning questions of the server staff on hypothetical scenarios of rulebreaking. Biography Guptacakeman begun his Elgeis career in Goomlandia before a zoning dispute over his shop in Goomtown (then called Bageltown) saw him leave the state after a brief argument wherein he claimed to own the land the shop stood upon. He then sought entry into the Sylvian Union, but was referred to the Sylvian satellite state, Lucagrad (then called Free City of Banastair). Lucagrad After joining Lucagrad, he began working on several large projects, coming up with various business proposals including an insurance company. This was also the beginning of guptacakeman's outspoken political advocacy: He advocated for the prohibition of alcohol in states when Brewery was added to the server in order to be able to start a bootlegging operation, and guest-wrote an expose in the Goomlandian paper The Pelliper Times owned by Brokate alleging that Lucagrad was being neglected by their overlords in the Sylvian Union. On 09/25/2019, guptacakeman staged Elgeis's first ever protest at Zoning Violation Bridge, in Montrose, over alleged injustice in the Montrosian government's requirement that the bridge be adapted or torn down. The event had a grand turnout, with players coming from Goomlandia, Vanskovich, Tautona, and HUM to show their support. Montrosian police forces massacred several protestors who had brought weapons to the protest against the rules set forth by the Montrosian government, and guptacakeman was killed by an unknown protestor who brought a firework crossbow to the protest. Guptacakeman begun the construction of a grand city which would be called Lucagrad City, and desired more land for Lucagrad in order to develop into commercial areas. During this time, the current Kniaz of Lucagrad, Scampo12, was inactive, so guptacakeman could find no legal routes to lobby for such change. In lieu of legal means, guptacakeman built a fort (Fort Zoning Violation) in the neighboring land belonging to the Kingdom of Vailan and claimed a swathe of territory for Lucagrad. When Vailan responded by building a wall denoting the original border of Lucagrad, guptacakeman framed it as Vailan building directly inside Lucagrad's sovereign territory, and raised a coalition of Lucagradian allies to form an army to stop the so-called incursion. Due to various other crises happening concurrently (see Outlaw), this misrepresentation was not caught right away. The coalition, called the United Army, was a massive force encompassing the combined might of the Sylvian Union, Fianna, Bagelonia, and Goomlandia. A command structure had been installed, with guptacakeman at its head and Sylvian Marshal FlyingGMM as a leading general. Supplies were even beginning to be distributed, until the situation was looked at objectively and key leaders began lobbying to pump the brakes. Upon reevaluation, many member states refused to go to war over the disputed territory, and the United Army was effectively dissolved. As guptacakeman's anti-Sylvian rhetoric became more and more pronounced on the world stage, and rumors of guptacakeman even attempting to secede from Lucagrad begun to surface, eventually the decision was made to remove him from Lucagrad before anything dire could happen. According to a Wikileak published later, a sympathetic Sylvian tipped guptacakeman off ahead of the plan's enaction, and at the anonymous informant's behest, guptacakeman seceded from Lucagrad, taking his city with him, and forming New Lucagrad City on 11/05/2019. New Lucagrad City New Lucagrad City, commonly abbreviated as NLC (and mockingly abbreviated by some as NCL as a homophone for "incel", to such a degree that it is a common misnomer), was the state formed after guptacakeman's secession from Lucagrad. The Sylvian Union, legally speaking, should have attacked NLC for seceding from Lucagrad, but after deliberation on the matter and with heavy support from the Sylvian Isolationist Party (SIP), the Parliament decided that guptacakeman had contributed essentially everything in the area and that the other players were all but inactive, so depriving him of his city to "return" it to inactive players would be rather cruel. It was instead decided to attempt to establish friendly relations with NLC, and the Sylvian Union recognized its legitimacy. When MiksaSerbia first joined the server, he settled Mixolandia in unclaimed land adjacent to NLC and to Vailan which guptacakeman had previous believed to be Vailic land. Upon realizing the land was (up until MiksaSerbia's arrival) unclaimed, guptacakeman attempted to claim the land before Mixolandia could. Mixolandia refused to yield, and so, to much international condemnation, guptacakeman declared war on the state minutes after it was formed on 11/17/2019. After MiksaSerbia found out about guptacakeman's estate in Goomtown where he stored his valuables, guptacakeman made a legal argument that MiksaSerbia couldn't attack his properties in other lands as it would be an attack upon those countries, despite the HeadGoom Grooge64 giving MiksaSerbia full permission to attack his Goomtown estate. Not wanting his home to be destroyed, guptacakeman brokered peace with Mixolandia shortly thereafter. Shortly afterward, on 11/18/2019, NLC voluntarily became a vassal state of the Kingdom of Vailan, reforming into the New Vailan City, or NVC. New Vailan City guptacakeman became a Vailic citizen with the formation of New Vailan City. Some Vailic land was sold to NVC, and with MiksaSerbia relocating to form Ilyria elsewhere, Vailan claimed the formerly-Mixolandian land and put it under guptacakeman's joint control. However, in discussions with Sylvian leaders, Vailic leader vetous expressed intentions to take the land from guptacakeman and relocate him elsewhere. Alarmed, the Sylvian leaders forwarded this information to guptacakeman, and guptacakeman seceded from Vailan on 11/19/2019, taking with him only the original NLC land. By this act, the NLC was reinstated for a time, before reintegrating with Lucagrad on 11/21/2019. Wikileaks / Liberalia guptacakeman was quiet in his return to Lucagrad for some time, until on 12/06/2019, he announced in the public discord that he would be "whistleblowing", then asked Banastair, the current Kniaz of Lucagrad, to confirm he had free speech. After receiving this affirmation, he announced that Sylvian leaders had warned him of the plans the Vailic leader vetous had to annex his city and kick him out. This revelation was received with little fanfare by the community besides a general moral condemnation toward guptacakeman for attempting to "expose" those that had helped him retain his city. While some speculation was made about the Kingdom of Vailan attacking the Sylvian Union for this trespass, neither side's leadership considered it as a real possibility. With this "whistleblowing", however, rose the idea for a Wikileaks-style entity where information could be anonymously leaked to the world. Guptacakeman created such an entity, creatively titled "Wikileaks", on 12/11/2019. The clear attempt by guptacakeman to harm the Sylvian Union with this targetted "whistleblowing" resulted in the Sylvian Union pressuring Banastair to remove guptacakeman from the satellite state, and on 12/12/2019, guptacakeman was officially evicted from Lucagrad. Being primarily active in the Discord as opposed to the game, guptacakeman remained Nationless for some time. Eventually, however, after Fianna forcibly dissolved the state of Gimnkrasni is probably not the right spelling, guptacakeman moved into the land to form the state of Liberalia on 12/16/2019. On 01/04/2019, guptacakeman announced a hiatus from the server, and dissolved Liberalia. He continues to run the Wikileaks service despite his hiatus.